


Pool Scene (Allure)

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, step-uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: This is just a snippet of a much larger fic I'm doing called Allure. In this AU, Tony is the owner of a weapon industry (but not ironman), and is Peter's ex step-uncle.Peter's Aunt May dies in late July from a terminal illness, and upon hearing the news of her death, his ex step-uncle has him move across the country four weeks later to live with him at his lavish Malibu home. From there, their relationship develops.





	Pool Scene (Allure)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 48 and Peter is 16.

Time flew by as Peter grew accustomed to living with Tony. It became less awkward between them, meals now filled with conversation and laughter. Regardless of what was going on, playful, seamless banter was constantly jumping between the two.

The schooling situation was finally figured out as well. Lucky for Peter, Boardwalk High School of Science accepted him readily. It was no Midtown, but it was still better than any other school around. 

It helped that Tony had no problem dealing with the details, he made it a point that Peter got the best of the best. The boy sometimes wondered if this treatment was simply because of how big Tony’s billionaire ego was, but over time he could see that if anything concerned him, Tony would become completely hyper focused and almost obsessive.

Once it was settled Tony would give him a satisfied grin that turned Peter’s cheeks red and made his heart flutter.

On a sunny Sunday afternoon Peter splashed around the plaza pool as Tony watched from the balcony with a cup of coffee in hand. When he noticed the man he turned and smiled sweetly with a wave.

“Hi Mr. Stark! The water feels great!” Tony smirked as he sipped his coffee. “You should join me!” Tony leaned over the rail. “No can do kid.”

“Oh come onnn. Pleaseee.” Tony mimicked his tone. “Nooo.” He had found over time he loved teasing the boy. 

“You’re no fun!” Tony tilted his head and laughed. “That’s where you’re wrong Pete.”

Peter watched as he disappeared, blowing bubbles into the water. In a few minutes, Tony approached the pool, towel in hand, sporting fitted crimson swim trunks.

He stuck out his hands in a grand gesture. “Happy?” Peter grinned. “Yes I am.” As the older man walked to the pool Peter couldn’t help but notice what he had noticed many days before.

In the glowing sun Tony’s physique was radiant to say the least. The muscles on his arms rippled from his broad shoulders as he crossed them like a sculpted golden masterpiece.

It was a riveting sight to Peter’s young eyes, and he didn’t even realize it. He only felt it as his wet skin tinged pink and legs turned weak.

When Tony reached the edge of the pool, the boy smirked up at him. “What’s with that look, kid-” Peter swatted the water and watched as it splattered Tony. Before he could even laugh, Tony’s face became serious, his eyes intense as they cut into Peter. “Oh, you little shit.”

The older man leapt into the water right beside Peter, causing him to lose his footing. When he came up again, Tony loomed over him. “Hey Pete.”

Peter gulped. “Hey Mr. Star-” With that Tony sent a wave right into him. When the boy peeked his head above the water he kept himself hidden. “Hey, not fair!” Tony laughed and patted the water. “_ You _ don’t get to decide what’s fair.”

“Oh really, is this fair?” Peter slapped the water as Tony ducked. “Oh, you’re gonna have to do better than that Pete.”

“How’s this?” Peter dipped under the water and popped up so he was only inches from Tony. The man squeezed his eyes shut as water slapped him in the face. “Ha! Better, but can you beat _ this _.” The two continued their splash battle until both were out of breath and wheezing with laughter.

Afterwards, they sat beside each other on the sun soaked wooden lounge chairs. “Well kid, I can’t remember the last time I had a splash war.”

“Wasn’t it fun?” Tony chuckled as he looked at the boy. “No, it sucked, I got all wet.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Pfft, you dived underwater!”

“Not my fault.” Peter flicked little droplets at him, the man pretending to look offended but unable to hold back a wide smile. Peter felt a growing warmth in his chest as they sat together, still subconsciously sneaking peeks at the man’s now wet body.

The same could be said about Tony, although he was much more self aware. As they sat, he focused on the pain in his stomach and lips from all the laughter. And then he thought about the source..the newness. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time, let alone with another person.

When Peter came, he didn’t know what to expect. His decision was completely based on spontaneity and things he didn’t understand. But as they approached a few weeks of living together, he found it increasingly more difficult to imagine life without him. 

And then when he found himself looking at the boy...the way he smiled so brightly with that twinkle in his chocolate eyes, his soft innocence paired with a fiery spunk, he became lost in some kind of haze, his chaotic mind at a buzzing standstill. 

There was something so special about him, so valuable, something he needed regardless of whether he knew it or not. The amount of compassion and enthusiasm the boy had was so refreshing compared to the majority of assholes Tony dealt with everyday. And he was so damn smart.. almost too smart, and amazingly intuitive. It shocked Tony sometimes, it even impressed him, and that wasn’t easy. But everything about the kid impressed him every single day.

And all this came from a sixteen year old boy, a boy who in the end most likely viewed him as an uncle.. This fact annoyed Tony. When he thought of it he found himself frowning with a confusing level of disgust. _ What, do I have a problem with being a figure to him? If not that then what? What is it? What’s wrong with me? _

And there was another thing that rubbed him the wrong way in his own dissonant chorus of thoughts. As Tony sat there he found his eyes panning from Peter’s face over the rest of him, his pretty pale skin and little toned figure..how captivating it was. _ Jesus, what the fuck Tony, you’ve really hit rock bottom. Sixteen..He’s sixteen for fucks sake. You fucking creep. _

Tony ripped his eyes away and looked forward with tightened lips as he pretended to listen to Peter babble. 


End file.
